


Wouldn't You Think My Collection's Complete

by To_Shiki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, I mean world saving stuff, Mako's a secret fangirl, Misfire fill, and plots Becket domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a misfire comment on PR LJ.  Mako's a fangirl in the best of ways.  Takes place soon after Raleigh arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't You Think My Collection's Complete

The secret to getting away with things is to not look suspicious. The whole whistling innocently, looking around, and sneaking were all dead giveaways to being up to no good.

Mako kept this in mind as she quietly, and calmly, exited Raleigh's room with her prize tucked snugly under her arm. Down the stairs, a quick nod to the workers passing her, across the hallway. Up the stairs, open the door, ease inside, and gently shut it.

As soon as it shut she leaned back against the metal door and heaved a sigh of relief. She brought her prize up to her face and sniffed at the material. Jumping up and down in excitement she could no longer retain the squeal of utter glee.

Racing over to her bed she quickly grabbed her custom made body pillow and drew it towards her. The pale sweater from her hopefully future co-pilot's room easily slipped over the pillow. A tug here, patting down here and it set just right.

Looking at her dakimakura of Jaeger pilot Raleigh Becket now clad in his very own sweater she smiled. It was just the thing she needed to complete the shrine she'd created once she really started studying the younger Becket brother. And if things went her way, if Pentecost finally swayed to her wishes, she'd have the real life version in her bed as well.

"♥♥♥ Perfect!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥" she exclaimed, hands flat to her cheeks in joy.

**Author's Note:**

> dakimakura - known to the west as love pillows with full body prints of famous people/fictional characters


End file.
